


光芝诺/契约

by sonoda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda
Summary: 写于2019年底清水短打，光战捡精灵芝回家的故事，只有个开头，后来5.0就开了，完全没有精灵芝的戏份。没办法继续写下去。一年后再看人物理解已经分歧太大。ooc预警
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	光芝诺/契约

光之战士又捡了个伤痕累累男性精灵回营地，没人觉得奇怪，这位大人总是很乐于助人，常常对遇到困难的冒险者施以援手，外出的途中看见他人受难也会好心肠帮忙。尽管已经是保护艾欧泽亚、战胜邪龙、夺回阿拉米格、杀掉无数蛮神的大英雄，却还是会把他们这些普通人放在眼里。  
时节接近冬季，库尔扎斯本就被冰雪覆盖，现在更加寒冷刺骨，时常一阵大风雪刮来，就能把巨龙首埋掉一半，每踩一脚都会深深陷进雪里。好在石堡里都日夜不间断的生着火，还有会魔法的冒险者扔些保持温度的法术，营地里时常会收到从伊修加德那里运来的新鲜食材和补给，让即将到来的寒冬显得不是那么难熬。  
那个男精被安排在医师的帐篷那里，被送回来的时候四肢被冻僵，浑身上下都是伤口，据说是不知道什么原因碰到了蜥蜴人的围攻，所有人都以为他救不回来。但奇迹般的是精灵恢复的很快，伤口没过一两天就消得七七八八，虽然还没有意识，医师说也快要清醒了。  
可能也是非常厉害的冒险者吧，像营地里面的大部人，这种重伤之下、这个天气，几乎不会有生还的可能。  
光之战士也问过医师他的情况，得知并无大碍后就再也没有来过，毕竟是大人物，每天都在忙里忙外，没人见过他什么时候休息，说句实话，私下聊天的时候提到这位大人，就算曾经受过他的恩惠，大家也是唏嘘多过感谢，他简直强大的不像是个人，没有怪物能挡住他的攻击，没有事情能难住他。有时候他也会面带笑容和埃马内兰长官聊上几句，但大多数时候沉默又面无表情，像一台冰冷的杀戮机器。  
除了、偶尔他会在营地的指挥房坐着，面前放杯伊修加德奶茶，一言不发的盯着墙上的挂画坐一整个下午，这个时候反倒是这位大人最像人的时刻，他眼底发梢都显出柔和的光辉来。据说他和那张画上的人——以前营地的长官奥尔什方大人，曾是很好的朋友，以至于斯人故去多年，他还会常来巨龙首营地帮忙做事。  
说到底光之战士究竟是个怎么样的人，没人清楚，作为茶余饭后的谈资还挺充满趣味，更多的，只要知道有大英雄在营地就能一直固若金汤就足够了。

训练集合的声音响了起来，休息中的士兵们中止了闲聊，留下一桌子残羹冷饭急匆匆离开。  
阿光走进来的时候就看到这样的场面，他刚从外面回来，铠甲上都结上一层冰，遇上温暖的室内空气开始融化滴水，他把头盔摘下来单手抱在怀里，额前的头发湿湿的贴在脸上。  
“英雄大人回来了！”侍女上前接过他的装备，把他引到靠里面的干净桌子坐下，如往日一般递上茶水和毛巾让他休息，“今天也是一样的吗？”  
冒险归来，光之战士几乎每次都在这里吃同样的餐品，营地里还悄悄起了个名字叫“英雄套餐”，为什么大英雄会钟情于这样普普通通的菜品，他们各有猜测。在这种驻军营地其实并不会有特别精良的食材，哪怕是因为大英雄暂居于此上头特意多分了些好的补给品，实质上也没什么改变。  
这些猜测阿光并不知道，对他来说食物只是提供体力的工具，不论花样再多也没什么别的用处。从很早开始他就再也尝不出食物的味道了，吃什么都是味如嚼蜡，也就再也不去挑剔。  
吃着热乎的肉丸汤，感觉到四肢变得不那么冰冷，光稍微放松了身体，背部轻轻靠在座椅上，享受这短暂的安静。  
然而安静很快就被破坏了，从外面急匆匆跑进来穿着助理医师袍子的侍者，对他说道：“大人，您前几天就回来的男性精灵清醒了，一醒来就吵着要见您，打扰您实在是很太抱歉了，”侍者面露难色，“我们根本按不住他。”  
那个精灵——阿光记得很清楚，是他在神意之地捡到的。他几乎瞬间紧绷了身体，从座位上站了起来，对侍者低声点头：“带我过去”

阿光还记得那天风雪交加。他在神意之地坐了一整天，晚上却还是没有看到星空，也没有望见伊修加德，天地间只有白茫茫一片，身体快被冻住，鼻腔口也结满了碎冰，每次呼吸都从喉咙凉到心口。那座坟墓前他新换上的花被雪埋住了，他神经质般把花朵刨出来小心清理干净，过不了多久花束却又被大雪覆盖，如此反复花瓣被他折腾的掉了一地。因为太过烦心，他干脆靠着墓碑发呆，试图想象那个人每天独自在这里有多么孤独。  
就这么靠着墓碑睡了一整夜，醒来时雪已经埋到了腰部。  
风雪中混杂的血腥气让他下意识跳起来握紧武器，寻着气味过去，就发现了一个人染血躺在石头后面，他倒在这里的时间不久，身上薄薄一层冰，阿光用剑尖把人翻过来，看到一张包的严实只露出一点棱角分明五官的脸和尖尖的耳部——是个男性精灵。

“他好像什么都不记得了，本来还好好的，问了他几个问题他也照实回答，给他换纱布的时候也很好的在配合，”侍者边走边说，“他突然问起这里最强的人是谁。”  
他们还能讲谁，更何况还是英雄大人救他回来的，所以一提到这个话题，医生和侍者们开始把光之战士的战绩倒豆子般夸耀出来，直到那个精灵踉跄着却精准着抢了旁边士兵的剑，架在医生脖子上让人叫英雄去见他，他们才反应过来事情的不对劲。  
“大人...虽然不是有意冒犯您，下次可别再乱捡人回来了……不是每个冒险者都是好人，我们也很不容易，”侍者抹了抹头上的汗，立在门前不动了，“他就在这里面，您快进去吧。”  
阿光握紧了手中的武器，气质倏然一变，像把锋利的尖刀，把周围空气似乎都刺出缺口，他经历过太多次战斗，遇到过很多不同的敌人，每一次的经验都在告诉他，不要轻敌。  
进门之前他试想了很多个敌人可能的攻击方式，他会在什么位置，第一个攻击会往哪里，用什么姿势进去最好…但在推开门的那瞬间，战斗本能令他汗毛倒竖，这不是普通的敌人。  
他弹开了直飞而来的利剑，并顺势贴着那人的攻势，胜利远比他想象的要轻易，他掐住精灵的脖子狠狠按在地上，刀刃抵住了精灵脆弱的脖颈，那里皮肤薄的直接能看到动脉。  
敌人很虚弱，看起来还没从前几天重伤的状态恢复过来。阿光有点意外，却猝然看到了那人疯狂又炽热的双眸——  
湛蓝色的。

手下的力道下意识松懈了一点，脑中轰然炸裂，这个精灵的眼睛太像去世的友人，让他不得不去怀疑这是谁扔给他的诱饵，用这种最能冒犯和激怒他的方式。待反应过来阿光才发现，自己复又更凶狠的捏住了这人纤细的脖颈，精灵脸色发青，几乎要窒息死掉了。  
阿光松了手，精灵躺在地上弓着腰咳嗽，脖颈上是渗血的手指印，眼眶因为窒息感发红，生理性泪水不受控制的从那双湛蓝色眸子下滑落。仔细看看，这只是是个长相普通的男精，有一头漂亮的金色头发，整个人透着一副大病未愈的苍白，阿光回想起拎他回营地是那根本不值一提的重量，有那么点为这人的鲁莽行径感到疑惑。阿光警惕的握着武器，只要这个人有露出半点再次攻击的苗头来，他不介意让精灵的血弄脏这间屋子。

精灵终于停止了咳嗽，他抬起眼看向阿光，湛蓝的眸子闪烁，那眼神是光之战士从来不懂得的兴奋疯狂。  
“你真没有让我失望。”精灵开口，声音因为刚才的攻击沙哑艰涩，语调却慵懒优雅，像沙子掉在丝绸上面，“……你再给我找点乐子吧。”

*


End file.
